Awakening to Stuggles
by ckg96
Summary: Percy Jason and Nico awaken to struggles when they wake up to find themselves kidnapped by psychopathic demigods. PLEASE REVEIW. Rated T for safety.
1. Awakened and Worried

**Hi guys I know I haven't updated anything in a while but I just had this amazing Idea for a story and I'll update the others tomorrow. I just finished some college stuff and now while listening to music I thought of this and I just have to write it.**

**You guys know I don't own Percy Jackson so don't have a go at me for that haha**

**Warning their maybe some violence and swearing.**

**Percy- 17**

**Jason- 17**

**Nico- 14**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Awakened to struggles

Chapter 1

Awakened and worried

When Percy woke up he realized he wasn't in his nice warm bed where he could hear the water from Camp Half-blood Lake. He had fallen asleep on his nice soft mattress and was now waking up on a damp stone floor. Before he had even opened his eyes he could feel something wrapped tightly around his wrists. He tried to move them and he heard something that sounded like a chain dragging and clinking along the floor.

As he opened his eyes he saw that around his wrists were gold and blue shackles and that the room was filthy. He tried taking a deep breath but the air was thick so he went into a harsh coughing fit. Once the fit had subsided he looked up to see himself not alone in the room. Shackled and chained similarly to himself were his cousins Jason Grace and Nico di Angelo.

Jason was a son of Jupiter (or Zeus if you were Greek). He had blonde hair which was currently stuck to his head in sweat and he had blue eyes which were closed. Percy could see that Jason's shackles were white and gold. He had a nasty gash on his head as well. Jason was usually level-headed and took leadership. He was a month older than Percy and he usually stayed at Camp Half-blood even though he was Roman.

Nico di Angelo was a son of Hades. He had longish Black hair which fell in front of his black eyes which Percy guessed where also closed. His shackles appeared to be black and silver. Percy couldn't see any injuries yet on his younger cousin but so far he just looked like a black ball in the corner. Nico was usually by himself after he lost Bianca, even when he found Hazel though he did try to get people to think of him as more than just a dark child of Hades.

Percy didn't like the silence so he decided to try and wake them up. He decided to keep everything to a hushed whisper in case anyone could hear them outside this room.

"Jason...Jason hey wake up"

Jason stirred slightly and his face looked pained but that was probably from the gash on his head

"What?..." said Jason groggily.

"Shhh, are you ok man" asked Percy who was worried about the gash and worried about being heard.

"I ... think so... yeah" said Jason who noticed his shackled and starred up in confusion.

While Jason tried to get his bearings and think Percy decided he would try to wake Nico up. He looked over to see the Son of Hades hadn't moved. He was about to whisper to him like he'd done with Jason when Nico started to shift in his sleep and he could see faint tear marks on his cheeks.

"Psst Jason... I think Nico's having a nightmare. Can you try wake him up because you're closer than I am" asked Percy in worry. Nico usually had nightmares and they'd usually end with him waking up screaming.

Jason nodded and looked over to his younger cousin.

"Hey Nico... Hey Nico wake up" he called him a hushed whisper, catching onto Percy's idea about not being heard.

Nico's sobs became louder and after another minute of his cousins trying to wake the distressed boy he woke up with a piercing scream. It was the scream that caused both his cousins so much pain every time they heard it.

Bearing a few seconds later two guys who looked a bit older than Jason walked through the rotten door. One of them was thin but you could tell he was strong because he was wearing a vest. The other was a lot bigger than the first but they both had sickening smiles on their faces.

"Well we were wondering when you would wake up" said the first guy.

All three cousins gave the Guy a harsh glare but he didn't seem fazed.

"Aww, come on guys, pretty soon I'm sure we're going to be best friends" he said again. "I'm Nick, Son of Hermes and this is my good friend Ben, Son of Ares".

No one said anything for a while and the son of Hermes sighed.

"Well, you guys sure don't seem like talking so I'll get straight to who we are and why you'll help us. We are a fairly large group of demigod who all believe we are the ones who should rightfully rule Olympus and believe it's time that the God went into a permanent retirement."

"Well then you're stupid because someone already tried that and failed" said Percy bitterly. He was referring to Luke Castellan who was also a Son of Hermes.

Nick chuckled darkly. "Yes that is true Percy but unlike Luke we have the power to do it, and the power is you three."

Jason growled "Well then you're even more stupid if you think we are going to help you!"

Ben who had remained silent walked over to Jason and punched him hard across the face.

"Leave him alone" said Percy.

Ben retreated back to Nick's side with a sick grin.

"We aren't stupid, our plan is brilliant and we only need your co operation. What heave the god ever done of us anyway... hmmm? Me and Ben here have been locked in an asylum for most our lives and I know you three haven't had good lives" sniggered Nick

"Well the gods clearly had a reason for keeping you two locked up" sneered Nico from his corner.

Nick walked over to Nico and knelt down to his level.

"Aww but Nico, we would accept you like your family, don't you want to be accepted" asked Nick but Nico spat in his face.

"Not by psychopaths" spat Nico.

Nick looked at Nico with discussed and without any sign of warning threw his head into Nico's earning a grunt from their young cousin.

"Clearly you three aren't in a good mood right now so we'll give you some time to ... think it over" said Nick "oh and a quick word of warning... the shackles are magic and stop your godly powers from working"

Without another word Nick and Ben left the room full of silence.


	2. Sticking together no matter what

**Hi Guys, So sorry I haven't updated this story in a while but here is the next update.**

**I really need people to start reviewing my stories more because I only get 2 reviews after nearly 150 people read the chapter so I want to see at least 5 reviews, even if they're negative comments. **

**You guys know that I don't own any Percy Jackson characters but I do own Ben and Nick in this story. **

**Read and Review**

**Warning their maybe some violence and swearing.**

**Percy- 17**

**Jason- 17**

**Nico- 14**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Awakening to Struggles

Chapter 2

Stick Together, No matter what!

_"Clearly you three aren't in a good mood right now so we'll give you some time to ... think it over" said Nick "oh and a quick word of warning... the shackles are magic and stop your godly powers from working"_

_Without another word Nick and Ben left the room full of silence._

After re testing his shackles Percy knew there was no hope of removing them at the moment so he checked on his cousins.

He looked over to Jason who was rubbing his cheek the best he could while shackled. Percy then looked over to Nico who seemed to be ok except for the faint bruise forming on his pale forehead.

Percy knew they needed to stick together and find a way out of the room. They couldn't bring down the gods for two Demi-gods with a strange god-complex.

"So what's the plan" asked Jason, seeming to have read Percy's mind. Nico looked up from his corner. He looked at his cousins with curiosity but cautiousness.

"What if they're listening" asked Nico quietly, he looked around the room wondering if there was any way of watching them or hearing them.

Percy looked around the room as well but couldn't spot any cameras or microphones.

"I think it's clear" said Percy but he was still cautious.

"Personally at the moment I think there's nothing we can do except stick together. They won't break us so long as were together" said Jason, trying to inspire hope.

Percy was about to respond when the door opened with a loud crash and Nick and Ben re entered with big grins and two very large screens.

"You know what Jason, You make an excellent point" said Nick "As long as you three are together, you are going to talk, and plot, and try build each other's hopes up every time we knock them down, so... we have these screens in three rooms and guys what kiddies, and you all get your own room.

Percy, Nico and Jason all looked at each other alarmed.

Nick just chuckled. "Oh don't worry boys, you'll see each other, just the audio will only be on when we choose, I hope you all enjoy the shows".

Nick then motioned for Ben to grab Jason while he advanced on Nico.

Jason was struggling and kicking out at Ben but because of the cuffs, Ben quickly restrained him and removed the chain connecting the cuffs to the wall. He then proceeded to drag Jason up to his feet and kick him towards the door.

While Ben was kicking and shoving Jason towards the door, Nick was advancing towards Nico who was also trying to kick the capture away. Again because of the cuffs the fight was easily stopped and his cabin was disconnected from the wall. Nico used this opportunity to smack Nick across the face with his heavy cuffs.

Nick stumbled back "AHH FUCK!" he cursed and Nico tried to get to his feet. Unfortunately Nick was quick and he delivered a hard kick to Nico's chest, sending the smaller male back to the floor with a sharp wince.

"You little prick" said Nick and instead of kicking Nico out the door like Ben had done with Jason, he simply lifted the smallest cousin over his shoulder. He wiped blood from his face and gave Percy a look of hatred before leaving with Nico and locking the door behind him.

Percy's attention was averted to the screen in the room. On the left screen, Percy saw Jason being chained to a wall. He saw Bens shoulder move like he was sniggering before Ben kicked Jason and left the room.

He then looked to the right screen and saw Nick entering the room with Nico and throwing him on the floor. Percy watched as Nico landed badly on his ankle and he saw his little cousins face scrunch up with pain. Percy was furious and started hopelessly pulling on his cuffs and chain.

Nick then looked at the camera that was in Nico's room and waved at Percy and Jason before chuckling and leaving.

Percy saw on the bottom of both the screens were cameras clearly letting his cousins seen him. Percy looked back at Jason's screen and saw Jason looked at his direction with anger but guilt written on his face.

Percy knew that their chances of banding together or escaping had just become a whole lot more difficult.


	3. Refusal and Punishment

**Hi, dont kill me, i'm back and writing now  
**

**Hierarchy Nonsense is UPDATED and the others will be too.**

**Also for any Walking Dead fans, I have written a fanfiction based on that and plan more for both Percy jackson and The Walking Dead.**

**Please review.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Percy looked at the television screens and waved at them to test iif they could see him. To his releif he got a wave back from both Jason and Nico. He looked at there screens againa nd put his thumb up with a questioning look on his face. He looked at the screens with concern waiting for their silent reply. Jason put his thumb up with a reassuring smile but Nico just shook his head and pointed down to his ank;e. He looked alittle dizzy. Percy nodded to there replies and sighed.

Percy knew they needed a way to communicate when the sound for the screens were off, but for now the facial expressions and hand gestures were working ok. He sighed and looked back to the screens but then he saw something happening on Jasons screen. Nick and Ben had entered his room and Nico held a remote and pointed it at the camera.

"Hello Jason" said Nick. Percy knew they must have turned to mic on in Jasons room.

Jason just glared at them and didnt respond. Nick chuckled as though he had been expecting this.

"Now Now Jason, were trying to be nice" said Nick, walking over to the chained son of Jupiter. Jason rolled his eyes to this remark.

"If you are going to be nice, then you can unchain me and my cousins and let us leave here" said Jason and he saw Nico grin alittle at Jasons comment. Percy also broke out into a grin which Nick saw on the screens.

"Come on Jason, we will happily let you all go when you agree to help us" Nick said like he was trying to be reasonable, but the request was anything but reasonable. Percy knew that Jason was honorable to the gods and wouldnt turn against them. He knew that Jason would most likely die before joining there side as well.

"Then I guess I'll be here a while" Jason replied with a glare. Ben kicked Jason hard in the chest causing him to cough hard but Nick got Ben to stop.

"I see no torture on yourself will get you to comply, so we will go say hi to your cousins" said Nick. He left the Jasons room with Ben.

"NO, LEAVE THEM ALONE!" shouted Jason, they hadnt turned his room microphone off. Then Percy heard his door unlocking and he saw Nick walking inside. Percys eyes quickly movd to the screens to see Ben walking into Nico's room. He could hear Jason shouting.

"LEAVE THEM ALONE"

Nick turned and switched Percys Microphone on and Ben switched the one in Nicos room on.

"Jason, your going to owe your cousins an apology, this wouldn't happen if you'd agree" said Nick who then quickly turned to Percy and gave him a swift kick to the head. Percy's head bounced on the floor causing him to wince and his vision to blur for a second. He could hear hits coming from the screen Nico was on but he couldn't see what was happening. He could hear Jasons shouts and pleas but then Percy reseived hard hits to the head, and lost consciousness.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**PLEASE REVEIW ! ^_^**


	4. Shock and Horror

**Hi Guys. So I have been getting plenty of reviews from the scariest Guest ever and I'm updating all my stories starting with this one cause i am afraid if i don't the next review i get will be the guest jumping through my screen and strangling me. :)**

**So I will update all five stories by the end of tomorrow, even though i am very sick.**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter everyone and the scary guest especially but I am ill so go easy on me.**

**Anyway, Please enjoy and review this Chapter ^-^**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Awakening to Struggles

Chapter 4

Jason sat in the room he was in shouting and cursing as loud as he could. Unfortunately it did nothing to help. He screamed for them to stop beating his cousins but they wouldn't. He pulled at his cuffs with all his strength but they were strong. There was nothing that Jason wanted to do more that shoot both these guys with as much lightning as possible and then continue blasting them until there is nothing left. Jasons screams and pleas continued loudly for a good ten minutes before they relented and backed away from his cousins.

Jason saw Percy was conscious, but just barely. His face was bruised and he was holding his ribs and coughing badly. Jasons blood was boiling and then he turned to his younger cousins screen and his blood when from boiling to didnt even look like he was breathing. He laid there completely still and impossibly pale, even for Nico. He was bruised and Jason couldn't even tell if his chest was rising and falling or not. Panic set in.

"NO! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" screamed Jason. He heard Ben and Nick chuckling meaning the microphones were all on. Jason must have just gone deaf in panic as they beat his cousins. Nick waved at jasons camera and ben walked out of Nicos room. Nick then also left leaving the sound and microphones on all screens. Jason looked across at Percys screen.

"PERCY! Are you ok?!" asked Jason worried. Percy looked a little pale and dizzy but he got a head nod.

Guilt then set in for Jason. If he had listened then his cousins would have been better off. He felt awful. Percy was hurt and he didnt even know if Nico was breathing. He was certain Percy hadn't looked at Nicos screen because he was relatively calm at the moment.

"I'm so sorry Percy, this is my fault, I shouldn't have been such a stubborn Roman, then neither of you would be hurt" Jason put his head down onto his cuffs and sighed.

"Don't say that Jason. You did the right thing, besides, we are demigods, were use to this, especially as children of the big three. I would rather be beaten than have you join those maniacs, and I'm sure the same goes for Nico..Right Neeks?"...

When Nicdo didn't make a sound or even grumble at the nickname Percy looked at Nicos screen too, Jason could see every drop of colour drain from his face.

"N….Nico….NICO!"Percy sat up looking worried and then he looked across at Jason.

"I...Is he even breathing…" asked Percy trying to see if he was but it was so hard to tell. They watched there younger cousin for many minutes looking for any sigh of life in the younger boy. The tension and worry was so thick you could cut it with Riptide.

Then a sound came which relieved both boys to no end. It was a cough, but it was a sign he was alive, that was all they needed to hear.


	5. Powerless to Stop

**Hi Guys. Once again the creepy scary Guest is back (who seriously needs to make an acount so i can atleast message back) So its time to UPDATE!**

**I have been given many strange and twisted ideas from someone for things that could happen and i think i have come up with a good idea for this chapter so i hope you enjoy it, including my mysterious and frightening guest. **

**Please keep reviewing because these reviews really cheer me up and...well….a lot of shit has happened….i have had no time between it with college, trying to help my family, trying to get someone arrested for a crime but….it wasn't successful...this is the first chance in months I've been able to sit and write so im so sorry for not being here before, and i hope you can forgive me for such a late update**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Awakening to Struggles

Chapter 5

Powerless to Stop

Percy groaned in pain. His body was on fire and he felt like the room was spinning. He propped himself against the wall for support and so he could sit staring at the screens. Jason was fine...physically...emotionally he was a wreck, he was so devastated by what he had done, whether he had done the right thing or not. Percy understood, he had felt that way making so many choices but for Jason it was worse, because this was family. Jason was use to protecting people, being the one who makes the right choice and supporting people, but he had been made powerless and unable to help fix his problems. Nico had yet to wake or move, we both kept staring at his screen between signed conversations, which were mainly Jason asking me if i was ok.

I sighed and heard a cough which brought my attention to the screens, he looked up to see Nico's eyes open and the boy painfully trying to sit up. Jason wasted no time at all.

" NICO! Oh my gods I'm so sorry, Are you OK!?" he yelled from his cell in panic.

Nicos tired black eyes looked up to his camera and he nodded but then groaned and held his head. We had no other time to say anything because Nik burst into Nico's room, and Ben burst into Jason's anD they were dragged out their rooms. Percy flooded with panic.

"NICO! JASON!"

Then Percy's door was thrown open and jason was brought in by Ben and placed into one corner and Nico was dragged in and placed in the other.

Nick smiled at them all closing percy's door and locking it before walking back into the middle of the room. He looked at three cousins each for a second and sighed.

"Well, Look at this, its not really going too well for you guys is it. I just...I don't understand what you're not seeing here" said Nick looking at them looking honestly but sarcastically at the same time which Percy never thought possible.

"We won't break, you wont break us, ever" spat Percy glaring. He wouldn't let them beat them, they couldn't. All Nick did was groan and kneel in front of Percy.

"Look Perce, You. Are. Powerless to stop us. We can do anything, ANYTHING to you and your precious cousins, and you can't do anything, understand?"

Percy continues to stare defiantly so Nick glares.

"Fine Perseus, we tried telling you, but it looks like you're asking for the truth to be shown"

Nick walked out the room and was gone for a few minutes and what made the cousins nervous was that Ben who usually stayed emotionless and silent was laughing, it was quiet but unnerving all the same.

Nick came back in pushing a very large water tank in, it was a squeeze getting it through the fairly large door and percy could see a lot of ice inside. Nick attached a pressure hose to the tap bit and then turned Percy.

"Come on then Percy...If you are so powerful, stop this water". With that Nick turned the tap on to start filling the hose and then took aim at Nico and fired the freezing icy water at Nico with the powerful hose.

On initial contact of the water Nico cried out and tried curling up to block it but Nick just moved closer.

"COME ON THEN PERCY, PROTECT HIM, STOP THE WATER!"

As the freezing water was fired at Nico, Percy tried as hard as he could to bend the water, to stop it but nothing worked. The water kept blasting Nico at close point now with the powerful hose and Nico was crying out due to the power and coldness. The hose was then turned to Jason who cried out as he was blasted and Percy couldn't do a thing, nothing, Jason and Nico were blasted again and again till the whole tank was empty and the whole time Percy was powerless to stop it.

Once the tank was empty Nick dropped the hose and went right up close to Percy's face who was shocked and shaking with dread and didn't do anything to stop that. Jason was shivering but trying to look strong but he was pale and Nico was curled up shaking like an erupting volcano and his lips had a bluish tint...Percy didn't stop it.

"Get it yet Perseus. You cant do anything, so just give up, we will give you time to talk" Nick and Ben just left Nico and Jason where they were and they left locking the door. Percy was in shock and he looked at his cousins. Jason crawled shakily over to Nico to try help him sit up. Nico looked awful, Percy hadn't felt so bad for him since tartarus...and the only other time had been with Bianca… Percy cawled over and sat the other side of Nico. He looked at jason who was shaking and coughing and they sighed, cuddling together in the cold dark

Powerless.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Well i really hoped you enjoyed that and I would love to see some reviews if you guys don't mind**

**I'll update real soon, Bye! ^_^  
**


	6. Healing and Help

**Hi Guys, I know it hasn't been too long since I updated but i thought what the hey! A chapter a day keeps the psycho away (guest).**

**To be honest im kinda upset i only got 2 reviews or something like that. Your reviews make me feel so good and really help me get the motivation to write more, it lets me know what you like and what you don't and it lets me know you really read my stories. Right now i just feel kinda alone and i like knowing I'm seen by people.**

**Soon I will be writing a story. It will be a fanfic. And it will be a brotherly jason percy nico one but it will also be a true story, because this is what has gone on recently and i have no other way to tell it. It is not a happy story but keeping it in is killing me and I am sick of my depression and loneliness cause of it but i wanna know people will see and read it if i do cause it will be hard… i just need to know ok…**

**Anyway, Imma get on with this chapter and please...reveiw**

**/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Awakening to Struggles

Chapter 6

Healing and Help

Jason woke and he was cold...very cold, he looked around and he was still in Percy's cell, cuddled up with his cousins for warmth and still trapped in this hell. Percy looked crushed and was gazing down at Nico and looking at me with immense guilt and jason couldn't blame him, we felt so powerless here and we had no clue what to do or what would happen next. Nico was curled up between them, he was in horrible condition and was sleeping because Percy believed it would help. And jason really hope it will.

Jason had no clue what time it was, or how long they had been here, time seemed to pass so slow and yet so fast all at the same time. He sighed and stood weakly earning a worried glance from Percy. Jason nodded to say he was ok and limped slowly around the cell looking for any way out but he couldn't see much of anything. Jason punched the walls in anger and nothing happened and he sighed but as he turned to go back to his cousins he was startled to see Leo in an iris message from one of the puddles on the ground.

"Jason! There you are man, where are you!" said the elf like boy. Jason never thought me would be so happy to see his best friend. Percy looked over but Jason nodded for him to stay with Nico.

"Leo, we need help… Me Percy and N...Nico have been c..captured by demigods wanting to t..take over Olympus….were in bad shape due to our powers being canceled out…. We need help" Jason said as calmly as he possibly could, but he did hurry and stutter in relief that people would now know where they were.

Leo's face went from cheery to quite serious.

"Don't you worry Superman, Leo Valdez Bad Boy Supreme, will come and save you guys...with maybe a little back up… But don't worry, we will get you guys out of wherever you are so hold on"

Jason was relieved to hear this, even if Leo had no clue where they were he counted on him and Piper and everyone else to help them. He just hoped they got here on time.

"Ok, Leo, but hurry….oh...and bring Solace….Were in bad shape but Nico is unable to stay conscious for long, he needs help"

"Just hold on Superman and keep kelp head and death boy ok too, we will be there soon" said Leo before breaking the connection. Jason looked relieved and stumbled before falling back next to Nico and Percy was smiling too now feeling hopeful again.

"Here come the cavalry"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Ok guys, i know it's short but the next one will be a biggy so keep calm (guest) and please reveiw…. i really mean what i said before….so please...i need to hear from you**

**Bye ^_^**


	7. Standing Up and Knocking Down

**Hi Guys. Sorry it has been so long and thanks for all the reviews.**

**I'm gonna continue but firstly let me say this. I understand you want me to update quicker but if you wanna tell me that then do it in these reviews and not in my other stories. Most of the time im online im on my phone so i can see your reviews but not upload a chapter but I was very upset to check my reviews for the story which i told you about last chapter which is very special to me, just to find it's one of you having a go at me about this story. Please keep all reviews and requests for this fanfiction, in this fanfiction**

**Sorry to rant but that really annoyed me**

**Anyway, Read and Review and Enjoy**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Awakening to Struggles

Chapter 7

Standing Up and Knocking Down

Leos message had re inspired hope in the three cousins just as they were losing it and they couldn't be more grateful. Percy and Jason stayed either side of Nico who was awake again and they were talking in hushed whispers trying to form some sort of plan. They knew that they had to try wear down Nick and Ben instead of letting them wear them down even more. They kept whispering until the door was kicked open and Nick strolled in with Ben once again following behind him like some lapdog. Jason glared at them with bitter hatred and Percy gave them an even worse glare. Nico leaned against the wall. Though he was getting strength back a little he didn't need them knowing that.

Nick let out a cruel chuckle.

"Aww. Look Ben they're so happy to see us"

Ben gives a smug grin which just earns them both more glares from the eldest cousins. Nick walks over and sits in front of them grinning.

"So, what are we all talking about in this corner, i hope for all your sakes it's nothing to do with escaping, cause that would be very stupid, and we would only expect that from Percy" Nick says coldly

Ben chuckles behind Nick and Percy clenches his fists.

"Actually, we were discussing how pathetic you both were" said Nico, his voice was weak but full of venom.

Nick raised an eyebrow at the youngest and Ben stopped his chuckling. Nick stood up and glared down at him.

"Is that so Nico?" said Nick as he stepped closer to them and right in front of Nico.

Nico nods glaring cruelly and before Percy and Jason can move to protect him, Nick lifts Nico in the air by his collar, pulls him away from his cousins who ben stops from following and he walks out the door with Nico leaving Jason and Percy with Ben.

Nico tried to look at the layout best he could as he was carried through the halls. The walls were rushed from what looked like rot or water damage and the halls were freezing cold. Nick didn't look down at Nico as he dragged him through the halls he just marched forward dragging the weak son of hades with him till he came to a door at the end of the corridor and he opened it.

Nico got a huge Icy chill as Nick dragged him outside and all Nico could see was snow and the dull light of the inside of their own little hell. Nico groaned shivering and Nick dragged him over to a smallow hole in the ground and he throws Nico down on it.

"You know Nico, you shouldn't have said that, cause we may be pathetic, but at least we will still be alive within the next twelve hours" said Nick cruelly before he throws some snow on nico who curls up wincing and the gasps seeing Nick lift up some large rocks and Nick starts burying Nico under the large heavy rocks stopping him moving and he then covers him totally in snow again and Nico whimpers in the cold dark hearing Nick.

"Rest in frozen piece"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Well, there's the chapter you all desperately wanted!**

**Hope you love it :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW ^_^**


	8. Choices and Surprises

**Hi Guys. I know it's been a while again but here's the next chapter. **

**Before I start i just wanted to say thank you. You've all been amazing in your reviews (even you creepy ones threatening me if i don't update haha). You all inspire me to keep going and keep writing when i get the time. You're all amazing and I'm glad you've enjoyed my story so far which is sadly nearly complete. There may be a sequel but I'll leave that up to whether by the end you guys want one. Also feel free to request stories too ^_^**

**Aaaaaaaaaaanyway. I've bothered you long enough with this so on with the story ^_^**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Awakening to Struggles

Chapter 8

Choices and Surprises

Percy and Jason sat waiting in the corner afraid for their cousin, but they didn't let it show. They stood glaring at Ben who was staring at them both awaiting Nick's return, and hopefully Nico too. The silence was tense and chilling. Percy could feel Jason shivering as they sat leaning on each other and against the wall. They waited for Ben to say something but the ogre of a boy stayed silent.

The silence was broken by the creaking if the heavy door as Nick returned alone. Questions and concern built up within Percy and Jason but before they could voice then Nick walked up to them with a deadly serious gaze and crouched by them.

"Enough games, you have a choice here. You can either agree to work with us, and your cousin will return, or you can join him, and i'd think fast because his time will be running out fast" said the son of hermes with bitter venom.

Percy and Jason glared at him but knew he was speaking the truth.

Nick growled at their silence. "Fine, we'll give you an hour to think about it, give the little camera a wave if you decide before then, but you really should hurry, with his condition, Nico could catch hyperthermia a lot faster, especially since he was still damp from the housing"

With that Nick left with his lacky following him and Percy's dread grew even more, which was hard to believe possible.

Percy looked at Jason trying to read his expression but he couldn't tell if what he saw was grief, worry or rage but it was probably a mix of all three.

"What do we do Percy. We can't give in but we can't just let Nico die…." Said Jason, his voice cracking slightly like he's trying to keep it together.

Percy didn't know what to suggest, he knew they couldn't let Nico die, but betraying Olympus, which he had almost died saving twice just didn't seem possible for him to do either.

"I ...I think we should hold off on an answer for as long as possible...Hopefully Leo and others will find us soon and we will all get out of here" said Percy before looking at the ground.

He heard Jason let out a sigh and he was about to say something else when suddenly they heard a thud, they both looked at eachother in total silence before turning to face the wall the thud came from.

There was another thud, and another, and another. Percy stood weakly and stepped towards it as the wall cracked, then suddenly it crumbled to rubble with a large hole in it and through the hole they saw a grinning elfish boy with hands blazing.

"Hi Guys, You ok?" Said Leo stepping through the hole he had made and looking towards the two demigods. Once Leo jumped through, Will followed and then Annabeth and Piper jumped through, both with their weapons out ready for a fight but seeing there was no threat they ran to their respective boyfriends and hugged them.

Relief flooded through Percy as her arms wrapped around him and Leo approached Jason and melted off his cuffs and then he did the same for Percy.

"The Argo II is outside, let's go qui…" Leos sentence was interrupted by Will who was checking over Jason.

"Wait!" He shouted, though not meaning to be too loud,"Where's Nico, you said he was here too" he said worried which then flooded back into Percy as he looked at the son of Apollo.

Percy looked at Jason who responded to wills question.

"We don't know, Nick dragged him away not too long ago, but apparently he's in danger of catching hypothermia"

Leo rolled his eyes at his friend.

"You realise that there's nothing but miles and miles of snow surrounding this place Jason, he could be anywhere around here"

Percy bit his lip. "When he was taken, Nick wasn't gone for more than 5 minutes, so he's close, but we HAVE to find him.

The demigods nodded and Piper helped Jason stand and they turned towards the door, only to be greeted by the sight of Ben and Nick, Ben holding a large jagged blade and Nick with his bow drawn and an arrow aimed directly at Percy's chest.

"Well Guys" said Nick "You didn't tell us you were having friends round"

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**Ok, i know this isn't my best chapter but i hope you all enjoyed reading it**

**Review! ^_^**

**CKG96**


	9. Fight and Freezing

**Hi Guys, I know it's been ages since this was updated and the story is coming to an end nearly, but i really hope you enjoy this chapter and the ending chapters to follow, at most there will be 4 or 5 more chapters, but i don't have it figured out yet, for now here is this chapter :)**

**A usual please leave a review if you can, even if you don't have an account :) **

**Please Enjoy ^_^**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Awakening to Struggles

Chapter 9

Fights and Freezing

Everyone turned to Nick with a glare and they all had their weapons but Nick kept his arrow aimed at Percy's chest.

"Now now, Drop all your weapons, or i shoot" Nick said glaring at everyone, not moving except to draw back the arrow even further for a more powerful shot if he had to take it.

Everyone looked at eachother before slowly lowering, and then dropping their weapons to the ground.

Nick smiled and signalled for Ben to start gathering them as he lowered his bow and removed the arrow from the drawstring.

Ben slowly moved picking up the daggers and swords and he leaned down to pick up wills bow, but Will moved fast, faster than anyone had expected him to and he pulled an arrow quick from his quicker and plunged it down into the back of Ben's neck.

As Ben dropped Nick let out a loud roar of anger and he raised his bow fast towards Will and the others moved to grab their weapons while leo, percy and jason all moved and tackled ick, making the arrow he had drawn hit the wall inches from Will's head.

The three boys pinned Nicks limbs as the boy struggled and shouted that he would kill each one of them slow and painful.

Annabeth approached with her dagger and raised it above her head, ready to land a killing blow but Jason quickly stopped her.

"WAIT!" he exclaimed making all people turn to look at him. He looked at everyone with a firm glare

"He took Nico, we will find him a lot quicker if he shows us where he is, which he will do" Jason looked down at Nick. "Unless you want something 10 times worse than what you've put us all through"

Nick glared at Jason but he knew he didn't have much choice in the matter. Percy dragged the boy up and him and Leo held him as he gave them directions down the corridor and out to the snow.

Everyone looked around through the door and Jason and Percy winced as the harsh winds hit their skin, since Jason was still wet and Percy was injured.

"WHERE IS HE" shouted Percy over the wind and snow. Nick had a cruel grin on his face as he pointed over to a large pile of snow covered rocks.

Everyone gasped and Will, Leo and Jason ran over with Annabeth and Piper to start moving rocks and snow, searching for their youngest friend.

Percy grabbed Nick's shirt and started punching, not will his full strength since he was currently weak, but he punched until he was certain Nick was unconscious before he ran over to the others just as Will pulled Nico out a hole in the snow and cradled the boy to his chest.

Nico's skin was while as the snow around him with a small greyish tiny and his hands and lips were blue

Everyone looked scared and Leo stepped beside Will.

"Is...Is he….." Leo stuttered and everyone held their breaths and Will brought his fingers to the boy's neck, to check for a pulse.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**There you go :) Another chapter down and I really hope you all enjoyed it. One bad guy down and one to go, but who will be the one to do it haha**

**More importantly is Nico alive :0**

**Wait and see**

**PLEASE REVIEW ^_^**

**CKG96**


End file.
